Fresa salvaje
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Camilo Sesto Candy era hermosa con ese nuevo look y eso enloquecía a Albert, ninguno de los dos no se contenía cerca del otro Rated M por lemmon


Albert y George llegaban tranquilos como cansados luego de un arduo viaje de negocios por toda Europa y en instancias Asia, en menos de nada cuando ambos hombres de negocios entraron al apartamento fueron recibidos con la luz prendida, Archie, Annie y Patty les daban la bienvenida con confetis y un pastel pero lo que debió llevarse la sorpresa de la noche era Candy.

La joven rubia pecosa usaba una chaqueta deportiva de color blanca con detalles rojos y capucha, falda corta de color negra y medias largas hasta la pantorrilla junto a un nuevo look de cabello, tenía el cabello largo como liso tirando a cabellera, un listón rojo sobre su cabeza junto a su envidiable belleza de joven, más bien parecía otra chica y muy diferente pero era ella, su más grande amor.

Albert quedó con cara de idiota viendo ese nuevo look de su pecosa favorita pero se sacudió la cabeza y en menos de nada entró a la realidad y trataba de decirle acerca de su nuevo look pero el primero en tomar la palabra fue el sirviente George que miraba de pies a cabeza el nuevo aspecto de la rubia pecosa a lo cual dio su opinión.

La pecosa obviamente se rió bajito ante el comentario del sirviente y ahora miró con ilusión a su amado rubio alto, en menos de nada lo miró esperando alguna palabra o algún dicho de parte de su persona, el rubio suspiró y en menos de nada salió con un comentario bastante tsundere.

-Honestamente eres tan infantil, te dejaste ser tan fácilmente manipulada por estas fiestas

-¿Eh? ¡Eres un grosero y un aguafiestas!- Hizo un puchero de enojo y algo de triste e incluso hizo esa mirada chistosa de loa ojos cerrados como en ocasiones lo hacía Naruto mientras Albert expresó sus palabras ante los amigos de su ahora diferente rubia.

-Lo siento chicos, tuvieron que aguantarla y todo

-Jeje, no te preocupes igualmente nos divertimos preparando tu bienvenida- Respondió Archie que tomaba la palabra de los tres amigos, el rubio alto como disculpa ante su comentario acarició la cabeza de su pecosa la cual inflaba las mejillas de una manera tan tierna como chistosa lo que le dio gracia al ermitaño.

-Además, ¿Usar un listón no es lo que hacen las cosplays?- La rubia hizo otro puchero- Bueno, supongo que podrías pasar por una

-Hmph… ¿Acabas de insultar a las putas que andan en la noche?- Nadie entendió esa parte de la pecosa pero mandó al grano mientras se le ocurrió de manera seductora acercarse al rubio alto abrazando su cadera, de hecho extrañaba a Albert no solo de manera física y emocional, también lo estaba de manera muy muy intima.

-Aún así, ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Puse tanto esfuerzo planeando esto para la fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti- De una manera rara como incitadora rozó su tacto sobre la entrepierna del rubio el cual como ese tacto lo ponía algo duro luego de mucho tiempo, el también estaba muy frustrado y quizás hasta no podía contenerse por el nuevo look de su chica.

-¿Verdad, flácido-san?- Candy hizo eso en un tono bastante coqueto como si lograra el cometido de calentarlo, el rubio con una mirada autoritaria pero en el que se podía leer sus pensamientos expresó con molestia estilo anime

-¡Oye jovencita! ¡No imsultes parte del cuerpo de otras personas!- En eso se pudo expresar ante los ojos de la pecosa que él estaba duro, que la extrañaba y que también se lo quería hacer con ella, la pecosa lo entendió como lo cayó, se rascó la cabeza mientras se reía como tontita mientras bajaba y subía su otra mano como una señal de disculpa.

-Jejeje, lo entiendo, estaba mal, entra ya

-Lamento por decirte esas cosas, con permiso

Se dieron un beso entre ambos y en menos de nada todos se reunieron para tratar de hablar con George acerca de sus viajes o de lo que vivieron en ellos, mientras Albert se fue a preparar las bebidas mientras no quitaba de su mente el nuevo aspecto de su novia, con ese cabello largo como liso y largo, ese look con medias largas, esa falda corta y ese trasero remarcado.

Era una maldita… Pero era linda

Candy con ese look era linda…

Siempre había pensado que algo así se vería bien en ella, pero, no esperaba que tuviera tanto impacto, quería acosarla aquí y ahora, quería follarla, quería cogerla, quería tirarla, quería escucharla decir una que otra frase en un tono lindo como tierno, estaba rojo y sus ojos se salían de órbita y estaba sudando frío

Se dio un manotazo en cada mejilla con tal de calmarse, quiso encontrar algún tipo de excusa para más tarde y tomar algunas fotos con su móvil y guardarlas en su galería privada. Debía centrarse en quemar esa imagen como esa similitud con su hermana Rosemary cuando era joven, pero también era su condena a muerte.

Este era su fin, esa pecosa era su causa de muerte, iba a sufrir un ataque de sobredosis de ternura, era ese momento donde debía ignorar su sentido moral y violarla… Bueno sólo la primera parte ya que antes si lo hicieron, ambos no eran para nada santos.

Quería hacerlo con esa pecosa caliente pero… ¡Tenía invitados! ¡Era su bienvenida luego de varios meses sin verse y eso que se comunicaron por Whatsapp! No podía molestar a sus invitados, ¡Los invitados!

-¡Oye Albert!- Gritó Archie desde el segundo piso del pequeño apartamento- ¿Todavía no estás listo? ¡Date prisa!

-¿Qué no les dije que empezaran sin mí?- Dijo mientras se ponía a servir las bebidas en vasos grandes aunque pensaba que se tardaría un poco más, de pronto se escuchó un griterío entre todos y en menos de nada el rubio alto subió a ver que pasaba.

La escena era de locos, estaba George con su camisa desarreglada y abierta mostrando su torax marcado mientras la corbata estaba amarrada sobre su frente, en la mesa habían muchos dulces como postres, eran los dulces que compraron en su viaje a Japón, botellas de sake sobre el suelo, algunos como Annie probaban esos caramelos mientras Candy tenía lo que parecía ser una banana grande empalada y envuelta en un papel regalo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Su cara quedó Wtf ante el tamaño de ese extraño dulce nunca visto ante sus ojos pero que le causaba incomodidad al cargar con esa cosa, uno diría que Albert jugaba con los gansos que habitaban en el lago de alguna de sus propiedades.

-¿No lo sabes?- Habló Candy en representación de sus amigos- George nos dijo que es el famoso dulce de Kodakara que venden en la tienda de recuerdos en las cascadas Shiraito

-Ah, cierto, las cascadas cerca del monte Fuji- Se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba esa banana erguida y parada- Bueno, esto se trata de saber o no, sino yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué esa cosa estaba dentro de mi bolso? No recuerdo haber comprado eso- En menos de nada se le ocurrió una idea bastante malvada mientras movía esa cosa, era como un miembro y ya sabía a quién iba la broma fatal.

Extendió la banana vendada hacia los labios de Candy la cual estaba roja ante esa estupidez pero también por el tamaño de esa cosa, Archie y las dos chicas se estaban riendo por lo bajo mientras bebían algo de sake mientras George estaba en el suelo y hasta diría que se levantaría ebrio por la mínima parte de sake que tomó.

En eso Albert sonrió de manera graciosa como burlona ante esa tierna reacción de su amada pecosa la cual juraría que iba a explotar en cuestión de minutos, mientras intentaba sacudir su cabeza tratando de olvidar ese miembro de su cabeza, de hecho Albert le estaba jugando la lujuria en su contra, era una prueba para ver si Candy tampoco no se contenía como él.

-Creo que te ves muy bien lamiendo el Kodakara

La pecosa ya tenía una vena en su frente y dijo entre dientes

-¡No me hagas encabronar!- Pero el rubor la traicionó

-¡Ha lo sabía! Estabas imaginando algo pervertido

-¡DEJA DE JODERME!- Explotó la rubia mientras el rubio contraatacó con una carcajada mientras se ponía a jugar con esa maldita banana erguida, en menos de nada Candy a punta de saltos se lanzó contra el más alto y en menos de nada se dio una persecución que se dio por todo el segundo piso mientras tanto Annie como Patty miraban enternecidas esa escena.

-Jejeje, esos dos se llevan tan bien como siempre- Decía la castaña de gafas que gustaba de un trago de alcohol japonés

-Verdaderamente esos dos son un espectáculo- La pelinegra se rió a carcajadas al ver que ahora Candy le daba una lluvia de patadones mientras el pobre Albert estaba de espaldas e hincado de rodillas mientras con voz de un uke a ser violado gritaba

-¡Ten compasión conmigo, Candy-sama!

Candy seguía persiguiendo al pobre rubio, se notaba que era alguien que le hacía perder a paciencia de en vez en cuando pero lo disfrutaba, en cambio Albert disfrutaba ese momento de molestar de manera alegre a su amada pero a veces su consciencia le traicionaba con la ilusión de ver a su amada sin esas prendas y haciendo hervir su sangre y perder su mente.

Candy era linda aun cuando usaba trajes masculinos, siendo tomboy era su amor, su uke y él sería el seme… Ok, esa última parte no la debió decir pero Candy tenía lo suyo fuera de su linda actitud y personalidad, lo era más cuando la tocaba y la tiraba como un toro y hacía de ella un desastre por las noches… Pero era molesto esos pensamientos, más parecía un maldito violador que su tutor pero… Era Candy.

Ahora era el momento de tragarse esos pensamientos e intentar tener una noche esperada con su amada, llegó un momento donde la persecución cambió de rol, en menos de nada Albert atrapó por detrás, la abrazó por la espalda sosteniendo sus manos sobre la cadera, la rubia pecosa se sentía como un bebé en brazos de su papi, bueno en cuenta que el rubio era de 1,80 con una complexión algo fornida como musculosa.

La pecosa con una risita intentando zafarse de su enorme amado dijo

-¡Waah, me atrapaste! Jajaja… Te lo ruego, por favor perdóname, Albert-sama

-Candy…- Usó el tono burlón con el que se refieren los fantasmas- No te olvides de nuestros planes para esta noche

-¿Esta noche?

-Sí…

El rubio alto posó su frente contra el cabello de su amada la cual colocaba sus manos sobre los fornidos pero calurosos brazos de su amado ermitaño, le parecía tierno ese lado cariñoso hasta abrazable de su amado, mientras volviendo con el rubio alto el hombre quería tocarla, quería sentir esas finas, brillantes y hermosas medias largas.

Quería también acariciar sobre la chaqueta en la zona del busto y debajo de la falda pero temía que la menor no le gustaba ese tacto así que optó por abrazarla por las caderas, luego se puso a dar vueltas mientras para ambos era gracioso sobre todo para Candy.

Luego de terminar con su juego, el rubio bajó a su chica dejándola de pie junto a una pequeña caricia sobre su cabello, Candy estaba sonrojada levemente mientras miraba al suelo, ella quería que la tocara pero se contuvo pero su trasero o su entrepierna sintió algo ascendente como duro y hasta poderoso y caliente, y eso encendió sus motores, se sentía inquieta como algo caliente y urgida… Lo quería dentro de ella.

-Candy, deja de perder el tiempo- Llamó Annie a su amiga- Vamos a comer algunas golosinas, ¿Quieres?- La pecosa asintió y entró al cuarto aunque Patty notaba la reacción natural de su amiga

-Candy, ¿Pasa algo?

-…

-Tu cara está roja

La rubia se sacudió la cabeza y en menos de nada trató de refutar lo de hace unos momentos pero su sonrojo seguía latente en su rostro

-¿Eh? ¡Estoy bien, estoy jodidamente bien!

-No te preocupes por eso, vamos a comer pastel

La rubia se calmó mientras aceptaba la invitación de su amiga y tuvo que comer unos pasteles de arroz cortesía de las tiendas niponas donde los dos hombres de negocios compraron, la fiesta duró un rato más hasta entrada las altas horas de la noche.

(…)

Archie, Annie y Patty decidieron regresar a sus hogares, sobretodo Patty que tenía que regresar al hogar de Pony para tomar el transporte que la llevara a Michigan, la pareja decidió acompañar a la castaña de gafas no sin antes despedirse de los dos rubios.

-Bueno, entonces acompañaremos a Patty a la estación- Dijo el pelirrojo elegante antes de despedirse

-Adiós Albert, adiós Candy- Se despidió la irlandesa

-Sí nos vemos- Los dos rubios se despidieron mientras Albert tomaba la mano de su amada, eran eso de la de la mañana, ya era el momento perfecto para sacar toda la tensión almacenada durante meses, ninguno de los dos no podía contenerse.

-Por aquí, Candy te iré a dejar, tengo que hacer recados para acá y se está haciendo tarde

-Sí- La rubia pecosa asintió y fue junto a su amado a entrar en su hogar y dar comienzo a otro ajuste de cuentas entre ambos.

(…)

Las luces estaban apagadas de repente a excepción de la luz de la sala donde nuestros dos rubios comenzaron a besarse de manera un apasionada, Albert dejó a Candy contra la pared con tal de besarla y bailando sus lenguas, las respiraciones y bocanadas de aire chocaban mientras que la intensidad del momento subía cuando el rubio alto colocó su rodilla contra el centro de la pecosa la cual encadenó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.

Se separaron por un momento mientras se miraron rojos como extasiados por la esencia del otro

-Albert, ¿Te gusta mi nuevo peinado?

El hombre asintió dando un tierno besito sobre la zona donde estaba el listón causando una risita en la pecosa la cual miraba con tierna sonrisa a su amado ermitaño, reanudaron de nuevo esa conexión y esos movimientos gentiles de bocas entre ambos, no querían parar de sentir el aire de cada uno de ellos, eran deliciosos en la mente de los dos rubios, la lengua luchando contra la otra… Era muy buenos.

Candy aferraba los brazos sobre el cuello de Albert el cual trazaba un camino tocando las piernas decoradas con esas medias largas, la falda rozando la intimidad y luego tocando la chaqueta blanca dibujando la forma de sus pechos, medianos, promedio y decentes. No conforme con eso comenzó a acariciar como en abrir su trasero, Candy no estaba molesta, para nada, Albert podía ser un pervertido pero nunca un enfermo o un desquiciado.

El ermitaño apartó varios cabellos cercanos a la sien izquierda y empezó a besar, lamer, mordisquear la oreja de su pecosa, mientras usó un dedo para pulsar el sexo y esa abertura de V al revés, eso causó que la dulce Candy diera un respingo, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba mojando de sudor, estaba ardiendo en el infierno, sentía ganas de echarse un buen baño de agua pero no quería.

Una vez más ambos se besaron aunque Candy se sentía sucumbir ante los roses de Albert el no paraba de acariciar esas partes mojadas como dulces de su cuerpo hasta volvieron a un punto donde ambos trasladaron de sitio esta vez al sofá.

Siguieron sofocándose hasta quedar acostados en el suave sillón donde siguieron ardiendo sus vidas, Albert le levantó la cara por las mejillas mientras que Candy le sostenía de los hombros, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de amarla y protegerla como ella a él, la pecosa no se andaba con niñerías, la pecosa no iba a resistir esas molestas prendas más.

Albert estaba en su límite, no podía soportarlo más, tiró a su pecosa sobre el suave sofá mientras ahora enfocaba sus sofocantes besos sobre el cuello de su amada la cual se sentía como si prisionera, ahora el rubio alto le acariciaba la pierna derecha con tal de llegar al sexo de su protegida, la pecosa no quedaba atrás ya que aprovechó con su mano libre acariciar la entrepierna con tal de sentir ese poder dentro de su pantalón.

El hombre ahora besaba la clavícula mientras la pecosa hurgó en su pantalón para frotar el pequeño musculo de su protector, Albert poco a poco se despojaba de su chaqueta y camisas hasta mostrar su fornido como atlético cuerpo mientras Candy se despojaba de sus bragas con tal de sentir la fuerte katana de piel en su interior.

Albert estaba asombrado, la vagina obviamente estaba mojada mientras el ano estaba palpitando

-Ya querías este momento, ¿Verdad?

La pecosa ruborizada no quería esperar mucho tiempo más

-Albert… Me estás dando vergüenza… No te quedes mirando

-Pero mientras más lo hago, más me excitas

En menos de nada Albert ya estaba como Dios lo mandó a este mundo, un Adonis forjado en mil batallas como a su pequeño amigo estaban preparados mientras Candy estaba con las piernas abiertas, el sudor y sus perfumes daban un olor bastante lascivo.

Finalmente el ermitaño entró dentro de la rubia la cual como su mente se perdía al sentir el potente miembro del rubio alto, ya había entrado, por ahora debía relajarse dejando que poco a poco el musculo de su amado jugara poco a poco con ella.

Albert comenzaba a empujar levemente mientras Candy le tomaba las mejillas y lo trasladó a sis pechos, Albert abrió la cremallera hasta ver que tenía una camiseta roja, era una roja que tenía estampada la número 7 pero volvió a darle una lenta lamida sobre su manzana de Adán, alzó la camisa, le quitó el brassier y empezó a saborear esos melones.

La pecosa estaba sucumbiéndose en la pasión sintiendo como el rubio la empujaba constantemente, era un martilleo sobre sus neuronas, no quería soltar a su príncipe de la colina, se sentía muy bien esos golpes en su interior, no podía con su naturaleza, su cuerpo se entumecía pero le encantaba, le gustaba cuando golpeaba atrás y adelante… Estaba de puta madre.

Entre sus jadeos y sus gemidos, mientras su voz y su pasión se hacían escuchar, sentía que se iba a desmayar e ir al mundo de los sueños mientras Albert ya con el cuerpo sudoroso como respirando, estaba a punto de correrse pero no era suficiente, Candy ya estaba en su límite, se sentía partirse en dos, sentía que no volvería a la normalidad pero se sentía muy bien.

Ahora el ermitaño comenzaba a ser rudo con sus golpes que ahora eran más salvajes que una lluvia de trompadas que daba un boxeador, la pecosa ya estaba tocando fondo con esos ataques, se sentía increíble, se sentía en los Campos Elíseos, su lenguaje era una sonrisa torcida y gemidos tras gemidos mientras el ermitaño ya estaba sintiendo el orgasmo de su vida.

En menos de nada Albert expulsó las llamas dentro de su pecosa la cual sentía como esas flamas en su interior la hacían cenizas en tan solo un instante hasta cerrar los ojos, fue tanta pasión que no controlaba ni su cuerpo ni su mente mientras el fornido rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras se reía bajito, disfrutó ver su rostro mientras se corría como él.

El fornido se encontró con una Candy durmiendo tan tierna como tan dulce como siempre a lo cual se fue a su cuarto para acostarla con una cobija sobre su cuerpo mientras por ahora el rubio se iba a darse una ducha pero justo cuando entró cometió el más grave error… No usó preservativo, el tipo se dio un facepalm, ahora sí que la había cagado.

Esto era lo peor que había pasado y para colmo tendría que explicarle a su esposa, en caso de que en los próximos días su cuerpo tendría cambios, luego de una gran ducha salió del baño y decidió ir de nuevo al sofá para ver cómo estaba su amorcito, seguía durmiendo pero cuando iba a su cuarto de pronto un bonito abrazo envolvió su brazo, la rubia pecosa estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, no quería soltarlo.

El rubio alto no tuvo más que otra que dormir en bermudas y sin camisa teniendo en sus brazos a la dulce pecosa la cual reposaba en su pecho sintiendo como los brazos de Hypnos, el dios del sueño los envolvía en sus tierras hasta que la primera luz del alba hiciera acto de presencia.


End file.
